


Through the Years

by queermarik (awkwardTurtleduck)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, but i dont think it'll be too violent from here on?, i tagged it just 2 be safe though, idk who all is gonna be in this yet? i'll add to the character list as i go, there's a fight scene in the first chap. bc its joukai c'mon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardTurtleduck/pseuds/queermarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a look at jou and kaiba's relationship, from the beginning to now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2000 // Your Hate is so Good

Kaiba Seto settled into his chair, pulling a novel out of his bag to read before class began. The room was humming with the excited chatter that came with the first day of a new term. However, there was a group of people sitting near him that were talking far too loudly for his comfort. A short boy with purple eyes and wild, multicolored hair faced him, but Kaiba paid him no mind. He was focused on the blond who's back was to him, the one who was entirely too loud.

They were playing Duel Monsters, from the looks of it. It also became blatantly apparent to anyone within the room that the blond was losing, going by how loudly he proclaimed his friend was just ‘too good’. Kaiba hated disturbances, loud noises, and sore losers.  
Kaiba hated the blond.

\---

After a few weeks of observation, Kaiba discovered that, unsurprisingly, the blond had a name.  
Jounouchi Katsuya.  
It didn’t take long for the blond to notice that Kaiba Seto, teen millionaire, had an obvious distaste for him, so he made the feeling mutual. What he ever did to the guy eluded him, but Hell had a better chance of getting snow than Jounouchi asking the rich prick what his problem was. As it was, Jounouchi was no good with words, but he sure was good with his fists. He hoped for the day that he could punch that self-righteous smirk off Kaiba's face.

\---

Months later, Jounouchi watched Kaiba walk from his seat in the back of the room up to the teacher’s desk to turn in the assignment. He eyed his impossibly long legs - _seriously, is the dude half giraffe or something_ – and a wonderful idea popped into his head. He grinned and ducked his head as Kaiba turned from the teacher’s desk to return to his seat, not wanting to give him any idea as to what would happen as he got closer to Jounouchi’s desk. Jounouchi scooted closer to the edge of his seat, watching the aisle for Kaiba’s indoor shoes. He slid his leg out into the aisle just as Kaiba began to pass him, and he watched as chaos ensued. Kaiba, always the picture of grace, flailed wildly as he crashed to the ground, slamming his face into the hardwood. Jounouchi snickered as the class watched the mogul rise from the ground silently. Kaiba turned to Jounouchi, his icy blue eyes piercing. Unfortunately, the effect of his glare was offset by the enormous red mark on his forehead. Jounouchi broke out into peals of laughter, and Kaiba reached for the blond’s collar. The teacher called Jounouchi up to his desk, attempting to calm the situation before the gangly brunet could start throwing punches.  
The tension between them finally broke after they fought after school that day. It started after class, Kaiba tailing the blond the whole way out of the room, past the lockers, past the bike racks, all the way behind the gym.

Jounouchi sighed in exasperation. “What the fuck do y-” Jounouchi was cut off by a sharp punch to the jaw, followed by a long leg sweeping him off his feet. He landed on the ground with a harsh groan, looking up at the taller boy. Kaiba’s eyes were nearly glowing, his fists clenched at his sides. Jounouchi stood from the ground slowly, facing his opponent.  
“Surprised a rich pretty boy like you ain’t gonna get someone to do his dirty work for him,” Jounouchi sneered. Kaiba scoffed.  
“As if I would waste valuable KaibaCorp resources on your pathetic—” Jounouchi cut him off with knee to the gut, relishing in the sounds of pain that came from the other’s mouth. Kaiba doubled over, but recovered quickly and charged at the blond. Punches were swung, legs were jammed into body parts, and blood spattered to the ground.  
The two wrestled for what felt like hours, ending up with Kaiba pinning Jounouchi against the wall of the gymnasium. They panted for breath, their glares never leaving the other’s face. Jounouchi’s eyes flickered to Kaiba’s mouth for a moment – imperceptible, he thought – but the brunet noticed. He licked his lips subconsciously, moving his face closer to Jounouchi’s. Their lips met, hesitantly at first, but the metallic taste of the other’s blood on Jounouchi’s tongue gave him a start, reigniting the white-hot feeling he felt in his limbs just moments before.

A snarl started low in Kaiba’s throat, pressing the blond harder against the brick wall of the gym. A low groan escaped Jounouchi’s lips as the bricks dug into his already aching back. Kaiba bit at the other’s lip harshly, eliciting another groan from Jounouchi. The tang of his blood made its way into Kaiba’s mouth, dripping along Jounouchi’s lip and mixing with his saliva on the way down his chin.  
Kaiba pulled away from Jounouchi, his eyes boring into the other’s. He stepped away from the blond, wiping his lips with the sleeve of his coat, his eyes never leaving Jounouchi’s. Jounouchi took in rattled breaths, chest heaving, staring back at Kaiba in silence.

Kaiba held his hand out.

“Come with me,” he rasped.  
He hated the blond.

Jounouchi took his hand, following him without a word.  
He hated the brunet.

They were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh hate-makeouts. Can't have a joukai fic without one, right?


	2. 2005 // Goodbyes are Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba Seto has never been late for any business function - never. He prided himself on his timeliness, and today was no exception. However, a certain blond made it his goal to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be kind of skipping around through the years, please bear with me for a bit!

“I have to leave now, Jou.”

Kaiba's long arms looped around Jounouchi's frame, his actions betraying his words. Jounouchi responded by snuggling deeper into his boyfriend's chest. He heard a deep rumble start from there and make its way out of Kaiba's mouth in the form of a chuckle.

"C'mon, mutt. I'm going to be late for the conference if you keep this up." Jounouchi wordlessly tightened his hold on Kaiba's torso.

“What’re you thinking about?” Kaiba asked softly, long fingers tracing soothing, nonsensical shapes onto his boyfriend’s back. Warm air puffed against his chest as Jounouchi mumbled his reply.

“What?”

Jounouchi, unwillingly, picked his head up and blinked slowly at Kaiba.

“I said, how lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard.”

Kaiba looked at Jounouchi, a blush dusting his cheeks. Jounouchi snuggled back into Kaiba’s chest.

“Oh.”

Kaiba tilted his neck down to press his lips to Jounouchi's head softly. He supposed that if he had to be late to a conference, this was as good a reason as any.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay please ignore the note below this one?? It won't go away I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> ahh joukai hate-make outs. gotta love it.  
> i'm starting w/ a Mature rating just cause i wanna be safe but?? idk. there might be sex later but we'll see!!


End file.
